Cloud of Unknowing
by Skadionyx
Summary: When Arianna and her little sister try to save someone she had seen in a vision, she finally can tell someone besides her sister about her amazing gifts. Amon has many secrets of his own connecting to the brothers' childhood misfortune. BolinXOC
1. On the Cloud of Unknowing

"This is awesome!"

Clinging to my back was my ten year old sister Kyla. And as I raced forward, the edge of a cliff comes into view, my sister sees it too and screams, "Arianna! You better not do it! You know it freaks me out!"

I just smile to my self and keep racing, paying no attention to her as my back legs tense and launch me forward and over the precipice.

Foosh! At nearly a hundred feet over the ground I spring open my wings and give a few powerful downstrokes. We stay in the air, diving in and out of the clouds, doing barrel rolls, loopty loops, and dramatic dive bombs for almost two hours before we head back to our home. We stop just inside the forest that surrounds our little house. My sister scrambles off of my back just seconds before I change back into a human.

"Remember Kyla, don't tell mum or dad about my shapeshifting. I trust you to keep this a secret, okay?"

She eagerly looked back at me and chirped,"Of course, Nana! When can we go play again?"

I chuckled and led her to the house, "You mean to tell me we just got back and you already want to go again?"

She huffed a little indignantly and just went in the house.

Our mom was waiting in the kitchen, " So how was practice? Kyla did you learn anything?"

Kyla looked from me back to Mom and nodded.

" I taught her a more advanced form of her water whip." I told her when I knew Kyla wasn't going to respond.

"Arianna, I still don't understand how you can teach her waterbending as easily as you do. Especially since you have your own earthbending to work on." This subject always made me uncomfortable and thankfully I was good at hidding my nervous habits.

"Well, I guess I'm so intuned spiritually I can just imagine as if I was a waterbender.", I smiled at her and helped her put dinner onto the table. If only she could handle the truth.

I ate dinner in silence. Which didn't bother me at all, I love to just listen sometimes. Afterwards I went down stairs into my room, and with a quick jab of my foot a four foot, circular, nest-like piece of earth formed. I slowly brought my blankets over to it and curled up.

Reaching over to a table near my bed, I pulled out a book and with a twitch of a finger I lit a candle that was overhead. I nestled in and started reading about the creatures that inhabited the world. I of course had my favourites, like the dragon which I had taken the form of today, the little fire ferret, and the shirshu, to name a few. In a couple of hours my eyelids started to feel like lead.

With a heavy sigh I put the book back and blew a well aimed gust of air to extinguish the flame on the candle. I curled up and gave into the exhaustion, letting sleep claim me.


	2. My World Seems Open

As soon as the darkness claimed me I felt the Spirits' touch.

It was a creeping numbness and I knew they needed me for something. A blinding white light flashed inside of my dream realm and the face of a teenage boy came into view. As his image became more focused, I was shocked by how green his eyes were. However they didn't hold my attention for long as he became panicked and my eyes darted around the room and I saw a masked figure. Worry racked my body as I saw the masked man touch the boy, causing him to collapse. Everything started fading black as I saw the green eyes filled with pain and defeat.

"NOO!" Lurching into a sitting position and hyperventilating, I started to cry hysterically.

'_Who was that man? Why would he do such a thing to that boy?_'

I sat awake for hours staring at nothing. _'I have to go save him don't I Spirits?' _  
As if to answer, a warm breeze curled around me. Something nearly impossible down in this still air basement. Sighing, I walked upstairs.  
_'Kyla would be heartbroken if I left her behind._' So as quietly as a spring zephyr, I snuck up to my sister's room and packed all of the things she would want and need before waking her up.  
"Psssst, Kyla wake up. We're going to go on an adventure, c'mon." I whispered to her as I shook her awake.  
She grumbled and got up. "Can I use the bathroom first?"  
I giggled and nodded. I zipped downstairs and packed what few possessions I had and went back to grab her.  
On our way out I jotted down a note to our parents saying we would be back someday, that the Spirits had given us a mission, that I would protect Kyla with my life, and that we loved them both. Once outside I shifted into the form of a dragon and instructed Kyla how to load the packs of our things onto my back and after half an hour of that nightmare, I let her climb up behind my head and we were off into the night sky.

-.-.-.-.-  
I flew straight through the rest of the night. As the rose of dawn grew brighter, I felt my sister start to squirm.  
"What's going on back there? Are you okay? Did you swollow a bug?", I asked and giggled at the thought.  
"No! I'm okay, I'm just really really really hungry! Can we stop and eat, please please please pleaaassse?"  
_'Oh Spirits! She's whining now'_,and I knew I would have to stop or listen to her complain. Opting for first option, I scanned the land and saw a clearing next to a small river. Landing as softly as I could, I scooped about nine rather large fish in a matter of minutes.  
While gulping down eight of them raw I told Kyla how to skin and gut her fish. She was able to do it after a few minutes of frustration. When she was done cleaning it, I took it with a claw and roasted it within seconds.  
She hadn't taken but five bites before a white wolfcat limped up to her whimpering. I could smell that there was blood coming from the wolfcat.  
"Kyla give it half of your fish, you won't eat it all anyway." She obeyed without question, her eyes wide.  
"Unload our stuff so I can heal it. It looks hurt." She did so in silence.  
She was still in shock from what I could tell. As I shifted into a human I bent some water from the river.  
"Come here little one, I won't hurt you." The little wolfcat understood and looked at me. She limped towards me and stuck out the injured foot. I took a closer look and I could see that there was a long gash along the inside of her leg. I slowly eased the water over the wound and let it begin to glow.  
The wolfcat's eyes were panicked at first then extremely relaxed. Her leg was healed after a few seconds and she licked my face happily before I telepathically asked her to return the favor by taking care of my sister and guarding her, she was overjoyed to oblige. She trotted over to my sister and sat by her.  
Kyla was ecstatic and hugged her ."I'm going to call you Kitsy!"  
I rolled my eyes and laughed.  
"Alright we gotta be going. Let's go! " This time when Kyla was loading our stuff it only took half the amount of time it had before. Kitsy even knew where to settle down at.

About an hour or two had passed before Kyla asked,"Where are we going anyway?"  
"I don't know yet," It was true. I was only being guided by the tugging in my stomach pulling me towards the unknown. And hopefully the boy.  
The rest of our trip was silent and mind numbing as I flew into nightfall. As a twinkle of light shone just on the horizon my heart did acrobatics and I knew we had arrived.


	3. Every Satellite Up Here

_**AN/ I apologize for not being entirely consistent with my uploading and to any of you who actually read my garbage, I really appreciate you guys. This is my first Fanfic ever and if you have any notes for me or even if you like my work please leave a review. I can also do any requests for stories. I try to work on my stories whenever I get the chance and I update them when I can. **_

_**I of course don't own any smidgling of the Avatar franchise. ENJOY!**_

* * *

As the lights grew brighter and we neared the city, a realization hit me. If I entered the city as a dragon there would be a panick and possibly a mob.  
I couldn't let them hurt Kyla. So I had to circle back and instead of a dragon I would enter as an ostrich-horse. But this meant Kitsy would have to run beside us.

The first thing on my mind when we finally made it into the maze of buildings was getting Kyla and Kitsy a safe shelter.  
This proved harder than one would think. Too bad I couldn't just be a dragon and let them sleep against me. We wandered around for a bit before I just got too tired to keep going and had Kyla go up to an older shopkeeper who was closing her store. Kyla asked if there was a safe place anywhere near here that she could stay. The old woman was kind enough to tell us that there was an island with an air sanctuary on it and that they wouldn't turn a little girl away. Kyla thanked the woman before climbing back on.

"So what do you think? Would you like to stay there?" I asked skeptically and much to my surprise she said yes.

"You know they don't eat meat right?" But I didn't give her a chance to reply before turning into an eelhound right underneath her and bolting in the direction the woman had indicated.  
"Get ready to waterbend!" I shouted a few minutes before plunging into the icy water and snaking my way to the temple. I smiled and was proud at how well she was holding up with the bubble. Kitsy paddled fast along the side of us and kept pace.  
With only minutes passing from when we entered the water I trudged up onto the dock that was connected to the island. Hastily so as to not be seen Kyla unloaded our things and I shifted back into my regular form. Only after we removed the small amount of water that had gotten on the three of us did we start the hike up the giant set of stairs.  
When we reached the top we could see a few men walking about in orange and gold acolyte habits. We timidly approached the nearest one.

"Excuse me, sir?" He turned around and looked at us with surprise filling his eyes.

"Oh my! H-how did you get here?" He shakily inquired.

Kyla and I exchanged glances before I replied,"Well, uhm, we came most recently from the city and we swam over to this island. We were told we could seek shelter with you folks. Were we told a lie?"

"N-no, you were told correctly. We just generally don't get people coming this late. Follow me and I'll see if we can get you and nice little place to stay." He tries to smile warmly and leads us towards the large temple's entrance.

He brings us to the outside of a door and motion for us to stay put.  
We wait for a few moments and he comes back out from the office and without pausing ushers us to our rooms.

I entered my room after tucking Kyla in and seeing to it that Kitsy was snuggled up against her. The room was fairly simple but I liked it, a lot. After washing my face I headed to my mat but on the way there I was caught off guard by a flash of movement. Slowly turning I realized it was a mirror.

Approaching it I was surprised by what looked back at me. It had been five years since I had last seen my reflection. I had been twelve when we visited my aunt in the earth kingdom. As I stared at myself I was amazed at how much I had changed, my curly bark blonde hair is now down past my bum. I'm more lean, but still stocky and short at just under five feet.  
My eyes gleamed brightly, one a glowing blue, the other a brilliant green. Both speckled around the center with yellow and red. My sister was the only one who truly knew why my eyes were like this. The elements' influence combined with my ancestor's ability. My shapeshifting allowed me to change my body into anything.

Watching myself, I made shades of green dance through my locks then disappear. Looking down at my arm I willed it into a dragon's claw and a flame danced across the scales before my hand returned to fleshiness.

My eyes, however were the the only physical aspect that was immune to my shifting. They were how Kyla was able to tell me apart from any flock or herd I chose to infiltrate. The animals never panicked when I got near because I was able to communicate truly with them and they were helpless to obey.

I would never eat meat in my human form. I felt too close to all of the animals at the same time and I felt cannibalistic. But when I'm an animal I feel almost strictly the animal I am at the moment allowing me to eat other prey animals.  
Sighing, I curled up onto my mat and the exhaustion of the trip weighed down onto me suddenly and before I closed my eyes I was out.  
More images of the boy danced across my dreams. Images of him in an arena and he's with two others. Suddenly the ceiling shatters and the masked man appears and the scene replayed from the first night I had seen him. Then darkness and the dreamrealm engulfed my panick.


	4. Is Watching

_**AN/ SPORADIC CHAPTER UPLOADING! Please leave a review if you like my story! ^-^**_

_**Okay now you may read! -gestures-**_

* * *

"Hey Nana! Wake up! I want to go eat but Kitsy won't let me unless I get you! Get up! Get up!" Kyla was shaking me awake while cheering at me.

"Okay, okay! I'm up. Just let get dressed." Grumbling as I got up. I yawn and stretch out like a cat. I shook my hair and let it settle as I tugged on a bamboo green tank-top and a close-fitting brown short sleeve, button down shirt. Followed by greyish pants and my black calf-length boots.

I met Kyla and Kitsy in the hall and we made our way down to where an acolyte had told Kyla the place we could eat would be. We entered the dining hall and I bent down and looked Kitsy straight in the eyes and made sure she knew she couldn't hunt any animal on the island, and until I brought her meat she could survive off of the diet to be provided.

Kyla and I sat down next to each other at an empty table with the plates we just procured and quietly ate. Though I didn't eat much, I was glad that Kyla nearly ate her entire portion.

Kitsy was treated to the rest of our food, which was plenty for her. Once I gathered our dishes, I sought out the gentleman who had helped us last night. Luckily he was sitting at the table two away from ours.

"Sir, I was wondering where you wash dishes? My sister and I were finished eating and I hoped that perhaps I could show gratitude for the generosity shown to us by performing tasks and chores?" I looked at him with as much thanks as I could put into my eyes.

"Oh well that would be greatly appreciated, come with me. I can't tell you how refreshing it is to have such willing helpers!" He announced as he led us into a low kitchen.

"Well I am just so happy that there are people who will take travellers in without the expectation of any repayment. You folks are truly amazing." ,meaning every word I said and smiling.

"Here we are!" Cheerily gesturing to a wide sink.

"Thank you again for the room and food. Without you guys I don't know where my sister and I would have stayed." Kyla nodded in agreement to my statement.

He beamed,"You two are welcome to stay as long as needed. Just please don't let your wolfcat attack any of our animal inhabitants."

"That won't be a problem, I talked to her about it this morning and she understands she will have to be vegetarian for a while." I chuckled and he smiled and left the room.

With my bending the dishes were done in mere minutes.

"Kyla would you like to go train now?" I asked her.

Her eyes went wide and she jumped up and down,"Yes, yes, yes, yes, !"

I lead her to the training area with Kitsy in tow. Bringing out a bucket of water I instructed her to make a circular stream all the way around her as I went over to train with the airbending equipment.

I knew I could not bend in front of everyone but at least I could train with the motions and apply the actual bending later.  
While training with the spinning gates I kept hearing Kyla's exasperated voice. Finally exiting the spinning maze I saw surprise and awe fill the face of the child who I had had send a gust of air through the gates.

"That was amazing! But you're an earthbender?" The girl became confused.

"Well I have always stepped light for an earthbender. My name's Arianna, and you are...?" I offered my hand which she took.

"I am Jinorra." She replied politely.

"Nice to meet you Jinorra." I smiled.

After going over and helping Kyla finally get the move we decided to go into the city and look for the boy.  
This time we took the ferry over to the mainland. This was the first time seeing so many Satomobiles at once.

The three of us wandered around and before long Kyla was hungry so we stopped at a place called Narook's Noodles. After some pleading and promising to behave Kitsy was allowed in and we plopped into a booth.

We had just ordered when the boy who had starred in my visions walked in. My heart started racing as I stood up and called him over.

"Hello! Excuse me! Would you like to eat with us, please? I'm Arianna and this is Kyla my sister and Kitsy her wolfcat, may I ask what your name is?"

He seemed taken aback and his eyes were wide and more lovely than any color I had ever seen.

" You mean you DON'T know who I am?" He asked incredulously.

I shook my head no with a puzzled expression.'_How would I know him_?'

"Haha, well my name is Bolin."He smiled and took the seat I offered.

"Can I buy you dinner? If it isn't too weird." I asked sheepishly.

"Uhm, sure! Only if you let me return the favor sometime."

I blushed and was opening my mouth to say something when some red fur moved and caught my attention. A little nose peeked up over his shoulder and I gasped.

"You have a fire ferret!?"

"Oh yeah this is Pabu." He went to motion at him only to realize he was already on my head, churring excitedly." Wow he really really likes you. I've never seen him act like that before!"

"Aww, hello there little Pabu. How are you?" Pabu churred in response and curled tightly around my neck. He looked almost possessive.

"Pabu you're quite the ladies' man aren't you?" We both busted up laughing.

Our noodles arrived and the five of use ate and Bolin laughed a few more times as I fed my new fluffy scarf some dumplings.

"Hey do you want to meet again tomorrow? Here, at the same time." He asked me as we all exited and I blushed.

"Well, uh, sure!"

His smile grew from ear to ear. I had to wake up Pabu and remind him who his owner was and he scurried over onto Bolin. We waved and started towards the ferry to make our way to the air temple.

"Somebody's in looove." Kyla started taunting me and I couldn't help but smile.

Later that night as I saw the images in my dreams I truly cried.

'_How could anyone want to hurt such a nice person!_' and I drifted into a deep sleep.


	5. But I Was Here

_**Big hugs to the people following this story:3 Reviews of any kind are welcome! enjoy!**_

* * *

I woke up early. Early enough to see the last stars got to bed. I raced downstairs and out of the temple. 'I could have the training area all to myself!'  
I blew gust after gust for half an hour before I got completely bored and just gave up and went to meditate.  
A voice announced "And your winners this year! The Future Industries Fire Ferrets!" Bolin stood there and was attacked for the fifth time before my eyes.  
'_You must not let them win their tournament_.' A nameless spirit informed me, and I jolted back into reality. The sun was already starting to peak over the horizon when my eyes flew open, the glow of purple luminescence from my visit to the spirit realm faded quickly.

I stood up and dashed back to my room and rushed to get ready. I showered with liberal amounts of my black raspberry and white tea shampoo and conditioner. Carefully brushing my wet hair and throwing on a blueish sundress, I walked into Kyla's room and told Kitsy I would be gone for a while and to watch her carefully because I would be bringing her a treat.  
I got into the city and wandered around a bunch of vendors. My eye was caught by a green and silver hair comb. I couldn't help but buy it and a sapphire dolphin necklace I knew Kyla would love. I smiled as I passed by a meat vendor selling goat's legs and reminded myself to circle back later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
As I neared Narook's I could see him leaning against the side of the building facing away from me. So as lightly as I could I walked up behind him and touched his shoulder,"Boo!"  
"Eek!" He jumped and turned to me as I doubled over giggling. His face turned red and he started stammering,"Y-you came out of no where! And I guess that was kinda funny." He finally admitted and started laughing.  
Once our giggle fit was done we made our way in and sat where we had before.

"Awww you didn't bring Pabu?" I asked with a pout.  
"Well I didn't want him stealing my date!" He told me jokingly.  
"Oh? So if this is a date tell me about yourself." I said with a smirk.  
"Well my brother and I live in the attic of the Pro-Bending arena." He proudly said.  
"That must be awesome, what's Pro-Bending?" I wondered ignorantly.  
He explained,"I guess its kinda like dodge-ball with a fire, water, and earthbender on each team. Its pretty intense."  
"Now I kinda want to see this." I was intrigued by the idea.  
"That won't be a problem! Where do you live? Maybe I can pick you up for tonight's game." He smiled invitingly and his eyes were like mossy stones.  
"Oh my spirits! That would be amazing! Well right now I'm staying at the air temple." My heart was racing as I nearly bounced in my seat.  
"Okay! I'll pick you up at eight tonight." He sounded confident.  
"So you're the earthbender on your team right?" I mentally smacked myself.'Of course he is, just look at his eyes!'  
"Yeah and my brother is the firebender. We're the Fabulous Bending Bros. on the Fire Ferrets!" He proudly announced and threw his arms open.  
"Haha! So what's your brother's name?" I only asked out of not wanting to be socially awkward if I met him.  
"Mako. How about you? Are you a bender?" He ask leaning back in his seat.  
"I am." I replied smugly.  
"So...? Earth? Water?" He tilted his head slightly still confused.  
"I earthbend." Well I didn't lie.  
"Sweet! Maybe we could train sometime?" He sounded excited.  
"How about after your match? If you won't be too worn out I mean."I challenged him with a smile.  
"No. No. We can train after. Just as long as you cheer really loud for me and my team." He bargained, flashing me a crooked smile.  
"Deal!" I agreed with a huge smile.

Our noodles got to our table and we dug in hungrily. Bolin was halfway done with his bowl when he looked up. I snorted and laughed at him. There was a noodle laying across his upper lip and he just looked at me like I was crazy. Until he saw it too and he joined in causing the other noodle patrons to glare at us.  
Seeing their stares I turned red and stopped laughing while ducking my head. Bolin stopped too and went back to eating.

When we were done with or food he tipped generously and we left quietly. It was almost sunset outside by walked down the street until we reached the meat vendor.

"Thank you for the dinner Bolin. I'll see you at eight right?" I asked making sure he was serious.  
"Of course! I can't wait, you'll love Pro-Bending!" He assured me and he started walking off down the road.  
I smiled off after him then was brought out of my daze by the vendor's gruff voice,"Ma'am can I help you?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah. May I see one of those goat's legs?"I asked pointing to where the meat was hanging.  
He handed me a medium sized one and I decided it would do and payed 10 yuans.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I got back to the temple Kitsy was in bliss as I gave her the leg of meat. Kyla adored the necklace and tackled me with a hug.  
"Now I'm goimg to go out tonight Kyla. Kitsy will watch you and I want you to listen to the monks. Okay?"  
"Yeah,yeah, yeah. So are you going on a date with Boooolinnn?" She questioned me with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and went to change into the green tanktop with a black vest and black pants. I had just thrown on my boots when Kyla knocked on my door.  
"He's here!" She shouted to me and I bolted down the stairs.  
He was standing in a uniform with pads and I could only guess they were for Pro-Bending. In his hand was a white rose marbled with green, and on his shoulders was Pabu. The smaller fire ferret saw me first and chirped, running over to me and onto my shoulders. Upon hearing his pet's exclamation he smiled and offered me the rose.  
"Well I see Pabu still loves you. Ready to go?"He asked as he offered his arm.  
I accepted and snaked my arm into his and started dragging him towards the ferry before he could react,"Of course, let's go!"  
"Oh and sorry about my outfit by the time we get there I may not have had time to change into my gear so I did it before I came to pick you up.", he explained sheepishly.  
I chuckled," I could care less if you had shown up wearing a turtleduck shell on your back."  
The ferry ride was rather silent and when we reached the dock we started running with Bolin leading me to the arena.


	6. From The Very Start

**_Sorry for the odd variations in chapter length. PLEASE REVIEW!_**** Enjoy!**

As Bolin and Arianna dashed through the streets laughing they were unaware of the eyes that kept a close watch on them.

Bolin was tugging her along after him and she had to run full tilt just to keep up.  
"C'mon we're gonna be late!" He shouted back to her urgently.  
"I can't wait to see you play out there!"  
"Haha, I can't wait either!"

Soon they were rushing through a golden set of doors and winding through dimly lit corridors. They busted through a single door and her breath caught as she looked out past the balcony. A smile crept across her face as her mismatch eyes sparkled.  
"Its amazing! Bolin you are so lucky!"  
"Yeaaahhh."  
The door behind them creaked as it opened and two other guys came in wearing uniforms that were identical to Bolin's except for one of their belts were red and the other was blue. The boy with the red belt just looked over at Arianna in disgust and glared. She just turned red in embarrassment and stared at the floor.  
"Another obsessed fangirl, Bolin? Really?"  
"She isn't a fangirl!"  
"Oh? Well where did you meet her?"  
"Narook's."  
"So it has to be a coincidence that you met her at the restaurant you always eat at?"  
She couldn't hold her tongue any longer and a rage settled in her stomach as she spit out,"How can I be a fan of something or someone I just learned about yesterday?"  
"Whatever, just keep this trash out of my way, Bolin."  
"How dare you." She got as close to his face as she could without standing on her tip-toes." I've never done anything to you in my life and we just met, yet you treat me as if I were a disgusting insect. What gives you that right? You don't know me. But if this is how you act towards an innocent person you just met, I sure as fucking hell don't want to know you!" Her tone was low and dangerous as she somehow seemed to look down on him even though she was a good 14 inches shorter. Her eyes looked ablaze with a fire more intense than any fire bender could conjure. Bolin looked nervously between the two and tugged on Arianna's sleeve, trying to pull her towards him.  
"It'll be alright Arianna, my brother can be a jerk sometimes."  
"This is Mako!?" She scoffed."Wow, for being related to someone so awesome you are quite a piece of work ,Mako."  
He was about to reply when the signal came for them to step onto a platform that extended to the arena. Bolin waved as he hopped on and she smiled back at him.  
"Good luck Bolin!"

She watched the match in awe as Bolin knocked two of the opponents out of the field and Mako got hit in the stomach with and earth disk by the last player from the other team. She giggled as he fell over and Hasook bowled the enemy earthbender over the edge.  
"Bolin!" She shouted running up to him and giving him a hug. "You and Hasook looked amazing out there! But since I don't know the game, did you guys do good?"  
"Hell yeah! We did amazing! Not to brag or anything." He grinned and squeezed her back.  
Hasook looked over and smiled,"Thanks, Arianna and it is pretty odd that Mako keeps drilling us for not doing well enough and he just got his ass handed to him while Bolin and I won us the match!"  
Mako just grumbled and stalked out of the room and headed to bed.  
"So Bolin, you still want to train?"  
"Yeah! Let's go! See ya later Hasook." He dashed out with her and led her to the gym.


	7. Trying To

"Damn you're good for a rookie!" Bolin looked at her in astonishment.

"I bet I could kick your butt in a spar too!" Arianna turned to him with a hand on her hip in taunting manner.

"Keep dreaming!" He laughed and rolled his eyes as he launched a combo of earth disks into the net.

A deadly volly of disks flew from where she stood, and into a net next to his. "Are you scared that I'll whoop your ass?"

"Okay, fine. Let's spar so I can prove you wrong." Bolin got into a fighting stance and she joined him.

They unleashed a relentless flurry of attacks onto each other and were soon both sweating. With the last of his energy, Bolin slung one last disk at Arianna. It was poorly aimed but had more power behind it than he had meant. She didn't have time to move her arms to stop the disk aimed at her head by the time her mind registered it.

Her eyes slammed shut as she braced herself. It hit her with a sickening crack and she folded onto the floor. The disk had struck her in the middle of her face and left a long deep gash from her right eyebrow down and across her entire left cheek.  
Panick strangled Bolin as he rolled her over her nose was horribly broken and she was gasping for breath.

The blood was just pouring out. A whimper escaped her mouth and her eyes flew open. Her gaze locked on the ceiling.

"Well, that didn't feel too spectacular." Arianna's breath was ragged as she tried to give a weak smirk before passing out.

"I'm so sorry. Hang in there, I'll get you some help." Tears trailed down down his cheek as he gingerly picked her up. With her cradled in his arms he ran up to the apartment where Mako was sleeping. He placed her on the couch and ran to his brother's bed.

"Mako wake up please, there's an emergency."

Mako slowly rose and wiped at his eyes."Ugh. What happened, Bo? Are you okay?"

Bolin grabbed his arm and was dragging him over to the couch."I'm fine but Arianna isn't. Look!" M

Mako's eyes widened as he saw her bleeding on the couch, her body limp and unconscious from shock.

"Holy fuck! What happened?"

"We were sparring and it was an accident. Just please help."  
Mako bent over her inspecting the damage.

"Dammit, Bo! I see bone. We need to get her to a hospital."

°_°_°_°_°  
an/ Okay I know this chapter is too short and I haven't updated in forever, so I vow I am going to really try to get this thing going.


End file.
